


Morning Note

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re too sweet. Is there any part of me you don’t like?”





	Morning Note

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Author’s Choice, any character(s); You shine and you can’t even help it, Your eyes could make the moon jealous - Kelsea Bellerini

Beverly had just started getting ready when she saw the green post-it note stuck to the mirror. As she read it, she couldn’t help but smile, running her fingers over the words and the small heart at the bottom. 

_You shine and you can’t even help it,  
Your eyes could make the moon jealous. _

Ever since she and Ben made it official, she often woke up to post-it with poems, lyrics or even movie quotes on the mirror for her to see. It always made her smile and gave her a great start to the day. She stuck them all in a notebook she kept in her dresser to look at on bad days, or when Ben was away.

She finished getting ready and placed this note with the others before heading downstairs where Ben was in a conference call, so she quietly got some coffee and opposite him, smiling gently. He smiled back at her, twisting the gold band on his left finger as he spoke into the camera. 

Once he finished, he closed the laptop and stood up to press a kiss to her cheek. “Did you get my note?”

“Always,” She replied, pulling him in for a proper kiss. “You’re too sweet. Is there any part of me you don’t like?”

Ben shook his head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair and smiling softly. “I love each and every part of you, Beverly.”

Beverly smiled again. She had a meeting to get to, but as she dragged Ben up to their bedroom, she decided it could wait.


End file.
